universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 11
Calamity Trigger 11: The Animal World is the Tenth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Casino Nightfall) *Spirit Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Main' *''Avatar Hero'' *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Yokoyami *Tsuyu Asui *Starboy *Jacob *Arata K+F *Hiro Hamada *Gogo Tomoga *Fred *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Emma Goodall *Devon *Ravi *Zoey *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Vanessa Enoteca *Gauche Adlai *Brave Man *Ladybug (Marionette) *Laydbug (Melody) *Cat Noir (Adrien) *Cat Noir (Ryota) *Queen Bee *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Makoto Neagi *Komaru Naegi *Hajime Hinata *World Destroyer *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Yusaku Fujiki *Takeru Homura *Mikey Simmon *Rex (Pyra) *Rex (Mythra) *Takashi Komuro *Randy Cummingham *Aerrow *Finn *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Bloom *Stella *Cathy Smith *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Marth Sorcerer *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Phoenixperson *Zak Saturday *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Nero *Jake Long *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Gunvolt *Sora *Riku *Link *Could Strife *Travis Touchdown *Mike Clinton *Takeda Takahashi *Maka Albarn *Death The Kid *Black☆Star *Panty Anarchy *Maximus Lynx *Larry L+S *Nita *Kat *KO *Cuphead *Ket'ek *Drake Mercenary *Davarius Holloway *Steven Universe *Garnet *Kota Izumi *Gangsta Overlord *Nana Midoriya *Ichika Kaneki *Ash William *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Blue Beetles *Static Shock *Spider-Man *New Goblin *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Ant-Man *Deadpool *Winter Soldier *Black Window *War Machine *Captain Marvel *Falcon *Katsuyuki Amon *Yami Wasp *Asra *Arcade Hero *Ms. Arcade Hero *Cloud Strife *Jotaro Kujo *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kihibe *Goblin Slayer *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Juuzou Suzuya *Sam *Alex *Clover *Bumblebee *Samurai Jack *Megaman.EXE *Steven Jr. Anarchy *Henry Danger *Ness *Lucas *Coven *Asuka *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyū *Hibari *Timmy Turner *Boruto Uzumaki *Kirito *Corrin *Kaze *Shura *Yugo *Meliodas *Ban *Escanor *Rushuna Tendo *Soma Vermillion *Kingpin *Mister Negative *Lady Octopus *Kraven *Beetles *Lizard *Jiren *Atroix *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *Himiko Toga *Twice *Spinner *Volpina *The Kusagari *The Grimm Slayer *Revolver *King Nemestock *Android 21 *Junko Enoshima *Predator *Xenomorph *Overhaul *Venomous *Shredder *Karal *Foot Ninja *Hendrikson *Biowulf *King Cobra *Blaze *Roxy *Vetto *Cinder Falls *Scarecrow *Anti-Steven Jr. *ZIM *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Hero Killer: Stain *Ultron *Thanos *Bipper Pines *Tri-Borg *Bella Domura *Copen *Merak *Jota *Carerra *Viper *Elise *Stratos *Zonda *Ainz Oral Gown *Lord Momon *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Sebas Tian *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Stocking Anarchy *Clementine *Yuya Heiwa *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma The Large *Eddy Feast *Raphael Shapes *Fear The Reaper *Simon Mist *Daniel Toshida *Octavia Baxters *Boost Bass *Leo Irvin *Reaper *HIM DLC Pre-Order *Aqua *Vanitas *Zephyr *Leon Kennedy *Bad Man *Raiden *Axel *Karal *Yugo *Amalia *Geras *Negan Wave 1 *Electro Triple Star *Mr. Doppelganger *Brian Buster Jr. *Smoking King *Mitsuki *Mr. X Wave 2 *Himawari Uzumaki *Prowler *Spider-Gwen *Ben Tennyson *Nozel Silva *Mars Wave 3 *Kat/Ana *Leanne *Ruel Stroud *Albedo 10 *Nozel Silva *Eight Hearts Stage *Casino City *Hectare City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Saturday Night Disco *League of Villains Bar *Hero's Face *Weirdmageddon *Fetus of God *Villa Kingdom *Magix City *Killing Semester *Metro Kingdom/New Dork City *Amphitheater *World of Nothing *Motorcity *Black Hope *Mortyville *Island 7 *The Dream Land (Pre-Order) *Fusion Attack (Pre-Order) *Cyder Dimension (Pre-Order) Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Calamity Trigger